


First times

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Series: Drabbles, requests and more [20]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Times, Nervous UF Pap, Timestamp, Underfell AU, Underswap AU, rollercoaster, themepark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: Reader wants Papyrus to go with her on a ride in a rollercoaster. It's Papyrus' first time. Papy is there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Hey Cam! If you're still looking for non smut requests how about dancing with UF Papyrus from your R &R or going to an amusement park with US Pap. Sorry they're still sappy suggestions but I'm a romantic -^_^-_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The characters are from my other story "Reborn and Refined". This is set after the TRUE ending. I literally wrote this in 20 minutes so it's unedited, rough and probably crap quality. But it was a fun little drabble.

“You want me to do _what?_ ” Papyrus glances upwards, trying to find the end to this huge and seemingly unending metal contraption of death. He can’t possibly understand why people around him are rushing towards the entrance to the “waiting queue” when all he hears coming from the contraption’s carts are horrible screams.

“Take the ride with me,” y/n repeats. She’s practically vibrating where she stands, hands locked together and pressing against her sternum.

“I think he’s scared mom,” Chara comments. They’re standing next to y/n, eyes turned towards the screen of the phone in their hands. Papyrus can’t believe how much this child have grown over just a year.

Papyrus is just about to proclaim that he’s not scared of anything, despite everybody knowing that is a huge lie. He’s interrupted just as he opens his mouth.

“Bro.” Papy is at his back. When Papyrus looks to the right, he finds Papy smiling at him with a lollipop rolling around in his mouth. This time it’s green, suggesting a grape flavor. He’s certainly become rather addicted to those.

“It’s not dangerous. Humans are pretty stick about their entertainment. Can’t harm you.” Papyrus still hesitates. If it’s supposed to be entertainment, then why are people screaming? It makes no sense to him. “I’ll go with you,” Papy offers. “If anything happens, I’ll just teleport us away.”

That does actually make it easier to say yes.

That’s how Papyrus ends up sitting in a small metal cart, fingers tight around the beam closing down over his legs and chest rapidly moving as he hyperventilates. Papy is at his side with a new red colored lollipop in his mouth and a lazy expression on his face. He’s just casually relaxing into the seat, waiting for doom to come rushing towards him.

“Relax bro, you’ll break something if you keep being that tense,” Papy says.

“I will relax when my feet is back on the ground, thank you very much,” Papyrus responds. He barely even cares about how much his voice is shaking in fear. Apparently, Papy cares.

“Hey, if you really don’t want to do this, you can still…” The row of carts jump forward a bit with a loud metal clunk. The ride begins.

Papy shrugs. “Welp. You’re boned dude. Hang on tight.”

The carts move past the entrance area and disappears into a hole in the wall. It’s dark in there and the walls are decorated with stories of human life that Papyrus doesn’t know. He’s aware of the cart tilting upwards, suggesting they are climbing an incline.

For almost three minutes, he’s shaking in his seat, watching the stories move past them. The row of carts keeps going up and up and up until finally it levels out and slowly moves towards an exit covered by a slide door that opens when the first cart gets close. Y/n and Chara sitting in the cart in front of him both turn around to give him eager smiles and encouraging thumbs up’s.

Papyrus’ cart moves through the exit and his soul promptly drops to the bottom of the cart.

He’s so far up. He’s way up in the sky, trapped in a small metal cart that’s stuck on a thin line of rails. That in itself is enough to make cold sweat break out all over his skull, but the thing that makes him want to pass out is the sight of his death rapidly approaching in front of the first cart.

The drop is almost as tall as Mount Ebott. Or at least, it looks like that from where Papyrus sits. People around him starts cheering and throwing their hands in the air. Papyrus’ own hands stays locked around the bar over his legs, holding on for dear life. It’s the only thing keeping him safe right now.

The carts and the clicking noises of their movement stop for a moment. In a wonderful split-second, Papyrus believes the ride has broken and he will be allowed to return to the ground.

Then the breaks release and the carts begin their decent.

People on the ground are unaware of the skeleton sitting in the cart rolling around on the rollercoaster and the new experience he’s having. They don’t know it’s his first time ever on a ride quite like this. All they hear is the high pitched shrill scream overpowering all other voices from the other carts.

Papyrus admits an hour later that maybe the ride wasn’t so bad. But that’s after the rush of adrenalin has left his body and he has stopped running around in the games area, “winning” all the shooting games by using his own bone attacks instead of balls and the guns provided. He’s escorted out of the theme park and told to leave his magic at home next time he wants to visit. Papyrus doesn’t understand the human was using a metaphor.


End file.
